Dark Edge
by AkaneKitty
Summary: AU. When their dreams are shattered by being caught in a conspiracy between Dark Kat and a corrupt Commander Feral , Jake and Chance don the masks to become the SWAT Kats. With their new identities, they vow to clean up the city...and gain revenge.


Hi, there! AkaneKitty here. This is the new, alternate reality series called Dark Edge.

When their dreams are shattered by being caught in a conspiracy between Dark Kat and Commander Feral using his position to further his own crimes, Jake and Chance don the masks to become the SWAT Kats. With their new identities, they vow to clean up MegaKat City...and swear revenge against Feral.

Author's note: This is a rewrite of my other Dark Feral AU fic, _See You on the Flip Side_.

I love creating a Dark Feral, so I just decided to rewrite. This solves some issues in my other fic, making it easier to write.

This can also be my way of redoing the SWAT Kat series.

Special thanks to KS Claw and Renee Twist (with Timmy!) that gave me their comments.

Comments and reviews are welcome and encouraged, so if you want to, drop me a line in my review section, or e-mail me at ne,

AkaneKitty

* * *

**Dark Edge:**  
Prelude to the Storm

* * *

"You're here to pay the fee for me looking the other way, I assume." 

"...The usual?"

"Of course."

A jeweled paw hands a thin envelop over to kat adorned with bars and stripes. He casually looks through the envelope's contents.

"Non-traceable bonds. Nice." The kat places the envelop into his uniform jacket. "We're moving up in the world...Aren't we, Dark Kat?"

The purple kat growls. "Your favors are costing me a small fortune, Feral."

"Oh? It sounds like you're getting disillusioned with our 'truce.' Which is fine by me." Commander Feral smirks, tucking a stray hair back into his ponytail. "Looking the other way is getting costly."

"All because of this foolish notion of not involving 'innocent katizens'." Dark Kat scoffs.

"Well, I don't have two hotshots to blame your wanton destruction on anymore."

"Hmph. This so called 'morality' of yours is laughable." Dark Kat's eyes gleam in the darkness. "Sounds like we're getting soft."

"Soft? Just because I don't want innocent katizens getting hurt doesn't mean I'm some wimpy boss. The sooner your usefulness is exhausted, the sooner I can kill you and begin my mission of controlling MegaKat City's underworld." Feral smiles, and begins to walk away. "Until then, Dark Kat, our truce is still in affect. Remember that."

* * *

Our time is coming. 

Soon, we will soon fly to protect the katizens of MegaKat City and take our revenge on the kat that wrongly demoted us to this pathetic garage...

Commander Feral.

He caused the partial destruction of Enforcer headquarters. And framed us for it.

We didn't know it at the time, but apparently Dark Kat and Feral have some sort of agreement. Dark Kat could commit his crimes, and Feral would do minimal to stop him...for a price, I'm sure.

We saw the signs, but never suspected that it was Feral that defeated Dark Kat to control a major portion of MegaKat City's underworld.

That fateful day, Chance and I were close to ending Dark Kat's reign of terror. But Feral ensured that would never happen by damaging his own building.

And by refusing to stand down, he had the perfect fall guys.

Us.

Chance took it the hardest. But, with a little convincing, I knew it would be only a matter of time we would be flying in the skies again.

With the abundance of spare or broken jet parts lying around, an abandoned hangar apparently forgotten about, and a lot of muscle, the TurboKat, as Chance called it, was born.

Along with our new identities, the SWAT Kats, T-Bone and Razor, we will fly again.

* * *

"Just a few more tweaks and the TurboKat will be ready for action!" 

"Great...Too bad this recent influx of broken down cars prevented more testing."

"Win some, lose some." Jake, perched in the TurboKat's cockpit, adjusts some wiring. "Our real test will come whenever Dark Kat shows his face again."

Chance crosses his arms. "And Feral."

"And Feral."

A sudden beeping draws Jake's attention away from the TurboKat's complex wiring system to the recently installed monitors in the hangar. The monitors, combined with the motion detectors he placed around the salvage yard, would alert them of any intruders.

Jake quickly scans the images flashing on the screen. "Crud...it's Feral."

"Feral?" Chance spits out the words. "Why him? Why now?"

Jake shrugs. "Who knows? But, let's get out there so he won't suspect anything. And smear some grease on your clothes. The last thing we want is for Feral to suspect anything."

As Jake and Chance make their way outside, a large Enforcer vehicle pulls up to the garage. A she-kat, in improper Enforcer uniform due to being half dressed, steps out and proceeds to the passenger door. She opens it.

Feral steps out. "Thank you, Pei Pei."

"Nyk." The fawn colored she-kat replies.

"Lieutenant" Pei Pei Umano, a Siamese she-kat, rarely spoke, and often used sounds to voice agitation or pleasure. Getting a full sentence out of her was always a surprise. Being Feral's jack of all trades, she could do anything he wanted. She was his personal secretary/bodyguard most of time.

Feral suddenly becomes agitated. "Steele! Get out here!"

"But it smells!" A small voice comes from the car.

"...Do I need to send Pei Pei after you?"

"Nyk!" Pei Pei cracks her knuckles.

"No, no! I'll come out."

Steele slowly emerges from the car, holding on to Feral's katana. Feral grabs it from him.

"If you don't get dirty, you'll never learn anything, you stupid greenhorn." Feral growls at him. "Nor will you understand what you'll put your underlings through. Remember that."

Steele gulps. "Yes, sir."

Feral turns from Steele, and scans the garage for signs of life. "Where are my two favorite hotshots? They wouldn't be assigned anywhere else."

Muttering, Jake and Chance emerge from the garage. From the looks of things, they had been busy servicing the many vehicles that pass through.

"Working hard I see." Feral smiles.

Both kats glare at Feral as he, Steele, and Pei Pei walk over to them. In her state of undress, Chance started to wonder out loud if Pei Pei provided any other 'services' to Feral, but Jake ended it with a well placed jab.

"So...Have we thought about my offer?" Feral adjusts his grip on the katana's hilt.

"Yes. The answer's still no." Jake replies.

Feral smiles at that. "No hesitation...I like it."

A small 'nyk' is heard. Pei Pei sounds disappointed.

"Really... You have great skills...raw talents that aren't easily found elsewhere." Feral says. "So what will it take for you two to join me? Money? Status? Pei Pei?"

"Nyk!" Pei Pei starts to purr. She liked Jake...mostly for his fighting style.

"Neither." Jake says coolly. "Why would we want to follow a glorified kat scout?"

In a flash, Feral unsheathes his katana and brings it inches close to Jake's neck. It shakes, since Feral is holding it so hard.

"...Glorified...kat scout..."

Jake doesn't flinch. "Aren't you?"

The two stand in silence for a moment, with Chance becoming increasingly worried about his buddy's future health.

"...Why can't we just kill them and get it over with?" Steele's voice is heard.

"...Why don't I just kill you and get it over with?" Feral spins around so that the edge of his blade is pointed at Steele's chin. "Because...unlike you...they have proved their worth!"

"Nyk."

Steele shrinks back, and Feral sheathes his sword. He turns back to the pair. "Fine. You two can just rot here. But if you ever get bored, you have my number."

The group proceeds back to the squad car, and, with Pei Pei driving, leaves the salvage yard. Chance exhales slowly.

"Cutting it close, aren't ya, bud? He could have had your head."

"True. But, I knew he wouldn't." Jake shrugs. "It would be hard to explain our deaths away to high command."

"Yeah, but don't make him take his chances!" Chance wipes his brow.

Jake laughs nervously. Even he had to admit it was very brazen...bordering on stupid. "Come on; let's get back to the hangar. The TurboKat still need work if we're going to have it up before Dark Kat strikes again."

* * *

"Why do I put up with you Steele? At least make it worth my while." 

Steele slinks back in his seat, and Feral sighs.

"I know exactly why I tolerate you. Because just like those two hotshots we left behind, your death would be difficult to explain away." Feral says, watching the scenery change from his seat. "Pei Pei, slow down, and take us to South Precinct."

"Nyk." Pei Pei nods.

"South Precinct, sir?" Steele asks.

"Yes. I have a little project for you." Feral smiles a bit. "I want to secure a steady katnip supply. It doesn't have to big, but constant."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. If you can do that, maybe I could tolerate you more."

Steele gulps. "But Dark Kat controls all the major katnip lines..."

"I know that." Feral shrugs. "But, I'm sure there are some other lines in the unclaimed territory. Find one of those."

Pei Pei pulls in front of the precinct, and Steele gets out. Feral rolls down the window.

"I don't care if you need to return to headquarters to secure business deals, but if I catch you goofing off, I'll take my chances with high command. Do I make myself clear?"

Steele nods. "Crystal."

The squad car pulls away, and Steele slowly smiles.

"Idiot. I thought he'd never shut up."

Feral didn't know it, but Steele had already acquired a small piece of the underworld's unclaimed territory. He hated to act like an idiot, but it was the only way to keep Feral from finding out anything.

He already had a katnip line, too. But he wouldn't tell Feral until he milked Feral's contacts of their money. Then he could go on to bigger things...like Feral's territory.

With a spring in his step, Steele enters the South Precinct.

* * *

"Nyk. Nyk nyk nyk nyk..." 

"Pei Pei, don't you ever sing the words?"

"Yes."

Feral had to chuckle at that. Pei Pei Umano, master of one syllable words.

"You know...the last time a kat called me a kat scout, he got his face smashed into his dinner plate." Feral thinks out loud.

"Nyk."

A phone rings, and Pei Pei pushes the speaker button.

"Feral here."

"Sir, we've just received word that the new interim mayor has arrived. They're at City Hall, waiting for your arrival."

The voice signs off, and Feral slumps in his seat. "Interim mayor? So soon? I thought they would wait a little while longer after I got rid of Manx...Greedy bastard."

"Nyk."

"To the mayor's office, Pei Pei." Feral smiles. "Let's hope our new mayor isn't as greedy as Manx..."

* * *

"Truce, he says...Damn the truce!" 

Dark Kat paces among the screeching creeplings, which soured his mood even more.

He hated to be in debt to anyone...especially when they were supposed to be bowing before him. But, Feral was unique.

Dark Kat was sure that when the previous commander left suddenly, it would only be a matter of time before he would control MegaKat City.

But, Feral arrived.

Not only did the kat corrupt his own force, he engaged in a costly war that not only decimated his forces, but all of the kingpins in the city. Of those that survived, their territory was either taken away from them, or they were assassinated.

Dark Kat couldn't be killed that easily, but with his forces depleted, he was forced into a truce with Feral: No innocent katizens will be harmed.

To Dark Kat, the truce was laughable. Of course they would be harmed. But to Feral, they were important somehow. He hated this, but in his weakened state, he would have to follow along.

But, this will change.

Dark Kat follows no one.

Especially a corrupt Commander.

Exposing him was out of the question. Feral had paid off enough media sources to disregard that, and besides...who would want to believe their Commander was a powerful Boss?

Maybe...there are other ways to figure out his true weakness...and Dark Kat had a feeling it lied with those 'innocent' katizens.

"I will have to find the one weakness that will break this stupid truce once and for all...

"But first...let's just see how far these 'protections' of his will go..."

* * *

After making Pei Pei wait outside, Feral makes his way into city hall. 

There was increase activity due to the interim mayor being installed. Feral noticed on several moving boxed the name 'Briggs'. Interesting name...

"I wonder what would work on this mayor? Bribery or blackmail?" Feral mutters aloud, not really caring if he was heard or not. He had most of the staff in his pocket regardless.

Finally, Feral makes his way to the office. He knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Feral freezes. A she–kat? As mayor? Nonetheless, he opens the door.

There, perched on the desk, was a light colored she kat with blonde hair pulled away from her face. Looking professional in a pink dress suit, she was looking at papers, tapping a pencil against the desk. What struck Feral the most were her green eyes. Piercing, as they called it.

"...I think I'm in love..."

The blonde she-kat looks up. "Pardon?"

"...I'm sorry. I was just talking to myself."

The she-kat smiles, and hops off of the desk. "You must be the Commander."

"Commander Ulysses Feral. At your service." Feral extends his paw to her, which she accepts. "And you are..."

"Calico Briggs." Callie releases Feral's paw. "A pleasure."

"Same here."

Callie continues to smile. "So Commander..."

"Ulysses."

"...Ulysses." Callie walks behind her desk and sits down. She motions for Feral to take a seat. "I thought this would be a good time to get better aquatinted."

"I would love that..."

"Excuse me?"

"I said that would be fine. You never know when your job can turn permanent." Feral says. "I think a relationship would be great."

"A business relationship."

"Whatever you say."

Amused, Callie pretends to look at some papers on her desk. She could tell he was interested. "I was looking at these crime reports...seems like you have a problem with the underworld."

"I have...as have the commanders before me. Seems like some of the criminals here have strong roots."

"So it seems."

Feral glances at his watch, and stands up. "Unfortunately, I'm due at a meeting. Maybe we can continue getting better aquatinted later."

"I'd like that."

"Great. Then I'll see you later then." Feral heads toward the door.

"Fine...And, Ulysses..."

"Yes?"

Callie leans over her desk. "My predecessor...Mayor Manx...Why did he resign so suddenly?"

Feral cocks his head to side. "Well, it was found out that he was using city funds to entertain his lady friends and line his own pockets. Photos of his affairs got out to the media...and you know the rest."

"Really...Well, I won't keep you from your meeting." Callie says. "Until next time."

"I look forward to it." Feral steps outside the office door. With it safely closed behind him, he begins to smile again.

"...Yummy."

* * *

Pei Pei was waiting outside the squad car when Feral finished his meeting. Properly dressed, he noticed. Word got around fast about the classy Mayor. 

"Shall we go, Pei Pei?"

"Nyk." Pei Pei nods, handing him a book.

"Book?" Feral stares at it, and then recognizes the author. A favorite. "Oh...That's right. You want to visit..."

A sly smile spreads across Feral's face. "Pei Pei, you've just given me a great idea..."

Pei Pei looks at him, puzzled. "Oh?"

"You'll see." Feral continues to smile, entering the squad car. "Let's go visit our 'friend', Pei Pei."

* * *

A few days later... 

"The TurboKat flies like a dream, Jake...I mean...'Razor'."

Razor chuckles as T-Bone guides the newly crafted TurboKat over the city. It took a lot of sweat and sleepless nights, but the TurboKat was finally in the air.

"Remember, T-Bone, we need to adopt these new names of ours quickly. No need to let Feral know who we are just yet." Razor scans his equipment. "So far, so good. The real test will come in battle."

"True. All we have to do is to wait for Dark Kat to show up." T-Bone nods. "By the way...why dig your sword out of storage?"

"Oh, you mean my katana?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." Razor is thoughtful for a moment. "Since Feral like brandishing his around like a mad kat whenever he gets angry, I thought I'd use mine. Besides, it might come in handy when we're on the ground."

"Ground?"

"We can't expect to fly all the time. That's why I've been working on our glovatrixes and the Cyclotron."

"Is that what you call that two seated bike?"

"Hey, you got to name the TurboKat, so it's only fair that I..."

"Unidentified aircraft! You are in a no fly zone! Land immediately for arrest, or you will be shot down!"

Both T-Bone and Razor look outside the TurboKat's cockpit to see various Enforcer helicopters approaching. T-Bone must have wandered into Enforcer headquarters no fly zone, instituted after the Dark Kat incident to keep non-Enforcer personnel out its airspace.

"Shot down, eh?" Razor smirks. "Well, shall we show them what this baby can do?"

"You don't have to tell me twice!" T-Bone grins, adjusting his grip. "Full throttle!"

* * *

"Nyk!" 

"All right, all right! I'll keep petting, Pei Pei!"

Laying halfway in his lap, Pei Pei purrs as Feral pets her.

From his seat in his office, and absentmindedly petting Pei Pei, Feral looks at the city's skyline. He smiles; it had been an interesting week. Although he couldn't recruit those two hotshots at the garage, he was introduced to the very alluring Calico Briggs.

His latest future conquest.

"You see, Pei Pei...I knew those payments would come in handy someday." Feral says, scratching her ears. "'He' will be a nice katalyst."

A small nyk is heard. Feral thought he heard a snort accompanying it.

"Now, now. You know I'm fond of him as well." Feral smirks. "He'll just help me get what I want. And I always get what I want..."

"Nyk."

A radio is Feral's office crackles. "Um...Commander Feral, sir?"

"...Didn't I say not to disturb me unless it was extremely important?" Feral, although annoyed, was glad his radio was voice activated.

"Yes, sir. But there is an unidentified jet in the no fly zone that is out flying your silly little helicopter pilots."

Feral's ears perk at the sudden change in tone, as well as the obvious insult.

"Really, Feral..." A chuckle is heard. "You'd think your personal communications lines would have better encryption."

"Clever. You're obviously an astute hacker to get this far." Feral resumes petting Pei Pei. "Who are you?"

"T-Bone and Razor. But you call us the SWAT Kats."

"SWAT Kats, huh. Fine name for a couple of clowns." Feral shrugs. "So tell me, why go though all this trouble to talk to me?"

"Because we know what you're really all about Feral. A morally bankrupt Commander." The voice on the radio becomes bolder. "And as soon as we clean up this city, we're coming after you."

"Really. And I deserve your attention because..."

"...You're an overblown kat scout."

"Listen here!" Feral stands up so fast that Pei Pei tumbles out of his lap and onto the floor. "When I catch you two clowns, your tails will decorate my office wall!"

"Oh, really...We thought that you would have that reaction." The voice on the radio chuckles. "See you around, Feral."

Feral hears the roar of an engine. Looking out of his window, he sees a black jet streaking across the sky, away from headquarters. Feral flattens his ears.

"Vigilante scum..."

To be continued...


End file.
